Roses
by Angie J Trifid
Summary: The school's letting its students send roses to each other for Valentine's Day. Lancer's class gets a surprise when Danny Phantom shows up to personally deliver one. DannyxSam, implied TuckerxValerie. Short V-day oneshot. No PP


**A/N: this was inspired by the dumb thing my rival school decided to do for Valentine's Day. Enjoy**

**Also, I don't own **_**Danny Phantom**_**, and this only took me about an hour so it's not my best work, but I wanted to get it down quickly**

* * *

**Roses**

"This has to be the dumbest idea they've ever had," Sam declared, staring at a poster on the school wall.

"I dunno," Tucker said, "I might send one to Valerie."

"It's an unfair deal," Sam said. "All the pretty girls are gonna get one and nobody else will. Paulina's gonna get loads."

Tucker was about to open his mouth to reply, but just as he began, Danny ran up to the two of them, saying, "Hey guys. What's going on?"

"Nothing much," Sam deadpanned. "But they've come up with the worst idea for Valentine's Day _ever_."

She moved aside so Danny could see a pink, white and red poster stuck to the wall, declaring that students could send roses to one another for a dollar each.

"Are you gonna send anyone a rose, Danny?" Tucker asked, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively and glancing pointedly at Sam.

Ruffling his messy black hair, Danny said, "I dunno. Maybe."

"Who to? Paulina?" Sam spat out.

"No," Danny said defensively. Sam relaxed visibly.

"Well, I plan to just ignore the entire day," Sam said. "I'll see you guys in class."

When she was gone, Danny said, "Maybe I should get a rose for Sam."

"Maybe," Tucker replied. "I bet Paulina's convinced every anonymous rose comes from Phantom."

Danny pulled a face. He'd been well and truly over Paulina for a while now, and all her fawning over his ghostly alter-ego, Danny Phantom, was getting on his nerves.

"Phantom doesn't even go to this school… for all she knows," he grumbled, turning his arm intangible and rummaging around inside his locker (the lock had been temperamental lately and he didn't really feel like fighting with it today).

"Didn't stop her trying to get Lancer to cast her as Juliet and Phantom as Romeo when we read Shakespeare in class," Tucker shrugged.

"True," Danny said. "Well, the poster also says you can only give out one rose each… I've got an idea. Cover me."

Danny dived behind a bin and transformed, Tucker whistling as nonchalantly as he could. Danny Phantom, white-haired and green-eyed, floated up from behind the bin and said, "Tell Lancer I got caught up with something," and flew off to the cafeteria, where the roses were being sold.

"Hey," he said to the kid selling the roses, "can I get one of those?"

The kid looked up and his eyes widened. "Y-you're… you're…"

"Yeah," Danny said. "I am. So… can I send a rose to someone?"

"Uh – sure. That's a… a dollar."

"Thanks. I think I'll deliver it myself," Danny said, dropping a dollar on the counter and snatching up a rose. He flew off to the boys' bathroom, creating a clone Danny Fenton quickly so nobody would get suspicious. He could do this for up to ten minutes now, which would be useful for his plan.

"You know the plan, right?" he asked the clone, who nodded.

"Good luck, man," the clone said, walking into Lancer's class, apologising for being late and sitting down.

"Everything okay, Danny?" Sam whispered to the Danny-clone.

"Yeah," he said, "just fine. Watch this." He pointed to the door; a moment later, there was a knock at the door.

"_Tom Sawyer_," Lancer mumbled under his breath, "what now?"

Sam raised an eyebrow when Lancer opened the door and choked on his coffee.

"Is this Mr. Lancer's class?" a _very_ familiar voice asked. Lancer nodded and the voice said, "I came to deliver this to someone… in person, y'know."

"Of course," Mr. Lancer said, standing to one side. Sam's eyebrows shot up almost into her hairline when _Danny Phantom_ walked through the door. She turned to Danny Fenton, sitting next to her, who shrugged and grinned sheepishly. Only then did she remember that Danny could duplicate himself now.

Paulina was, of course, immediately swooning. "Oh, you came to give me my rose! That's so sweet!" Sam saw her begin to fix up her hair and fuss briefly over her makeup. Gosh, it made Sam want to throw up.

Ignoring Paulina, Danny pretended to search the room. When he 'spotted' Sam, he grinned, waltzed up to her and held the rose out. Sam smirked just a bit and accepted it, and Danny leaned over the desk to give her a quick kiss – one that sure as heck didn't feel like a fake-out make-out – which lasted just long enough for Tucker to take a picture on his PDA and Paulina to begin seething with rage.

Straightening up, Danny said loudly, "Happy Valentine's Day, Miss Manson."

"You too, Phantom," Sam grinned.

"I'll meet you in the park later," Danny said, winking and pretending to try saying it quietly.

Then he turned himself invisible and flew out the room, changing back quickly to Danny Fenton. Still invisible, he hurried back in and sat where his duplicate was, turning visible as the duplicate disappeared.

"Tough break, dude," Dash said suddenly, looking directly at Danny, who blinked, confused.

"Uh… what?"

"Losing your girl to Phantom. I know what you're going through, man."

Danny turned red in surprise as Tucker held in a laugh and Sam smirked again.


End file.
